Quizz de la Bibliothécaire
=Quizz de la Bibliothécaire= Bien que n'étant pas à proprement parlé un Themepark, voici tout le détail de cette quête assez rapide qui vous permettra d'obtenir le Quizz de la Bibliothécaire La Bibliothécaire est située en -5535, 4682 dans le Palais Royal de Theed sur Naboo. Elle vous posera une multitude de questions auxquelles vous devrez répondre correctement. Attention, les réponses ne seront pas toujours dans le même ordre ! Le Déroulement Bibliothécaire : “Hello, welcome to the library. If you'd like, we could play a game. I'll ask you trivia questions and you can answer them. All right?” Vous : “Yes.” Bibliothécaire : “Who originally established the Free Trader Association of Naboo?” >> a) Shep Contopault. << b) Queen Amidala. c) Nute Gunray. d) Darth Maul. Bibliothécaire : “You got it! That's the right answer. Shall we do another?” Vous : “Yes.” Bibliothécaire : “Corellian Clams are known for this property…” >> a) Being hard to open. << b) Healing properties. c) Delicious flavor. d) Their blood is alcohol. Bibliothécaire : “You definitely know your stuff. Try again?” Vous : “Yes.” Bibliothécaire : “What single center of mass do both Talus and Tralus orbit around?” a) Tatooine. b) Corellia. >> c) Centerpoint Station. << d) A black hole. Bibliothécaire : “That's the correct answer. Very good job. Would you like another question?” Vous : “Yes.” Bibliothécaire : “Approximately how many light years is Tatooine from the Galactic Core?” >> a) 43,000. << b) 34,000. c) 3. d) 153,000. Bibliothécaire : “You definitely know your stuff. Try again?” Vous : “Yes” Bibliothécaire : “Rori is a moon which orbits which planet?” >> a) Naboo. << b) Corellia. c) Talus. d) Yavin. Bibliothécaire : “That's the correct answer. Very good job. Would you like another question?” Vous : “Yes.” Bibliothécaire : “How long is an average day on Dantooine?” a) 30 hours. >> b) 25 hours. << c) 125 hours. d) 24 hours. Bibliothécaire : “You definitely know your stuff. Try again?” Vous : “Yes.” Bibliothécaire : “In what system is the planet Dathomir located?” a) Prindaar. >> b) Quelii. << c) Xizor. d) Abraxis. Bibliothécaire : “You definitely know your stuff. Try again?” Vous : “Yes.” Bibliothécaire : “Where did the Trade Federation first test the automata of its vast droid army?” a)Coruscant. >> b) Lok. << c) Kashyyk d) Rori. Bibliothécaire : “Very good. You got it, Would you like another question?” Vous : “Yes.” Bibliothécaire : “How many moons orbit the planet Endor?” a) 8. >> b) 9. << c) None. d) 7. Bibliothécaire : “You definitely know your stuff. Try again?” Vous : “Yes.” Bibliothécaire : “How many inhabitable moons does Yavin have?” a) Eleven. b) Forty. c) Four. >> d) Three. << Bibliothécaire : “That's the correct answer. Very good job. Would you like another question?” Vous : “Yes.” Bibliothécaire : “Who formed the Brotherhood of the Sith?” a) Darth Vader. b) Darth Bane. c) Jorus C'baoth. >> d) Exar Kun. << Bibliothécaire : “That's the correct answer. Very good job. Would you like another question?” Vous : “Yes.” Bibliothécaire : “What company developed the original Victory Class Star Destroyers for the Old Republic?” a) The Min-Dal Company. b) Kuat Drive Yards. c) Grand Moff Tarkin. >> d) Rendili StarDrive. << Bibliothécaire : “That's the correct answer. Very good job. Would you like another question?” Vous : “Yes.” Bibliothécaire : “The four suits of a standard Sabacc deck are:” >> a) Coins, Staves, Flasks, and Sabers. << b) Coins, Cups, Staves, and Sabers. c) Swords, Staves, Cups, and Wands. d) Swords, Sabers, Scimitars, and Knives. Bibliothécaire : “That's the correct answer. Very good job. Would you like another question?” Vous : “Yes.” Bibliothécaire : “Which of the following in not considered a “standard” Sabacc card:” a) The Queen of Air and Darkness. >> b) The Sarlacc. << c) Demise. d) The idiot. Bibliothécaire : “Correct! You're very smart. Another question?” Vous : “Yes.” Bibliothécaire : “What song, written and performed by the band Starburst, was rated Scarlet (artistically worthless and offensive) by the Imperial Board of Culture?” a) The Emperor's Hobby. b) Love in the Atmosphere. >> c) Only In Your Dreams. << d) Time for Action. Bibliothécaire : “That's the correct answer. Very good job. Would you like another question?” Vous : “Yes.” Bibliothécaire : “What song, performed by the ensemble Plexo-33, was considered most popular song in the galaxy, prior to the clone wars?” a) Only In Your Dreams. b) Clones Need Love Too. c) Tatooine in G-Minor. >> d) 11011101 #2. << Bibliothécaire : “Very good. You got it. Would you like another question?” Vous : “Yes.” Bibliothécaire : “What sport was named the “official” sport of the New Order, shortly before the Battle of Yavin?” a) Ringer. >> b) Wegsphere. << c) Sabacc. d) Kel Tag. Bibliothécaire : “You got it! That's the right answer. Shall we do another?” Vous : “Yes.” Bibliothécaire : “What is the more common name of the Koensayr BTL Longprobe Starfighter?” a) X-wing. b) B-wing. >> c) Y-wing. << d) Tie Fighter. Bibliothécaire : “You definitely know your stuff. Try again?” Vous : “Yes.” Bibliothécaire : “The T-I-E in TIE Fighters is most commonly believed to refer to what?” a) Turbo Injected Engines. b) Tertiary Invasion Equipment. >> c) Twin Ion Engines. << d) Timed Insular Ejection. Bibliothécaire : “Very good. You got it. Would you like another?” Vous : “Yes.” Bibliothécaire : “The playwright Thalos Lorin, is best known for this drama:” a) The Trickery of Vosdia Nooma. b) Rodian Fever. >> c) Serpernt Rain. << d) Unusually Bothan. Bibliothécaire : “You got it! That's the right answer. Shall we do another?” Vous : “Yes.” Bibliothécaire : “Well, you've answered all the questions I have. Perhaps if you come back another time we can play again. Who knows, perhaps I'll even have more questions for you then.” Vous : “Thank you for everything.” Bibliothécaire : “You're a smart one, you are.” ---- Et voila vous venez d'obtenir votre badge… Alors, merci qui? Merci le staff d'Aurora ! Catégorie:Guides et Tutoriaux Catégorie:Themepark